CloudClan Challenges
by BrizaMarii
Summary: All of my challenges for CloudClan will be posted here.
1. Chapter 1

Mist lay heavily on the ground and Silverpelt glittered overhead. Rosethorn shuffled her paws awkwardly as she walked beside the medicine cat Pebblesplash. The tension in the air was almost tangible. Rosethorns skinny reddish brown tail swayed over the damp grasses that lead to high stones. Her cream colored chest rose and fell with each shaggy and nervous breath. Her black ears flicked at every rustle and whimper of small forest creatures.

Pebblesplash trotted confidently beside the deputy. Her own blue gray pelt rippled in the moonlight.

"Why are you so nervous? I assume most deputy's would be excited to become leader." Pebblesplash mewed loudly, shattering the still silence around then. Rosethorn bristled.

"Are you suggesting that I don't _want _to be leader?" She hissed. Pebblesplash cast her a side long glance as they crossed Windclans moors to reach high stones.

"I suggested nothing. Your own words revealed your hidden fears." The medicine cat replied evenly. Rosethorn sighed and stopped walking to stare at her black paws. Her sharp claws unsheathed in frustration and she clawed at the ground.

"I never asked to be deputy. I never asked for this responsibility." She spat.

"Then why did you accept?" Pebblesplash murmured.

"Because at the same time being leader is all I ever dreamed of. But if I gain my nine lives...the part of my life as a warrior will be over. I wouldn't be able to have kits or mingle with other warriors at gatherings. I would become separated."

"But you would be leader." Pebblesplash countered. Rosethorn sighed again and they continued the trek towards high stones. The herbs they had eaten before kept Rosethorns hunger at bay, but that could just be because she felt like vomiting. Then suddenly mother mouth loomed before them. The dark caves beckoned them forward into the chasm of emptiness.

Pebblesplash guided to soon to be leader towards the moon stone, the glistening rock in the center cavern. Rosethorns eyes widened at the sight of the stone. Pebblesplash waited for Rosethron to touch noses with the stone, once the deputy did so the medicine cat copied. Both cats were immediately asleep, they opened their eyes in Starclan.

Everything in Starclan seemed brighter and more vivid than it did on earth. The grass was long and lush and birds chirped songs. Rosethorn and Pebblesplash found themselves in the middle of a large clearing. On the outskirts of the clearing the cats of Starclan began to appear, stars shimmered in their fur.

Rosethorn gulped before stepping forward to receive her first life. A gentle cat stepped forward, she seemed kind and careful.

"My name is Applefrost." the cat mewed. Rosethorn dipped her head in respect for the Starclan warrior. "I died giving birth to my kits. But even from Starclan I watched over them. A mothers love never dies." Applefrost continued. "For your first life I give you the life of love. Always love your clan and watch over them like a mother watches over her kits."

Suddenly Applefrost pressed her nose to Rosethorns and a blinding pain seeped into the deputy. I was like she had been struck by lightning and was drowning all at the same time.

"Never underestimate the power of love." Applefrost warned before stepping back to the ranks of the Starclan warriors. As the next cat came forth Rosethron was still struggling to catch her breath.

"My name is Darkpool." the cat boomed. Rosethorn cringed away, nervous for the pain this life would bring.

"I died in a battle between Riverclan and Shadowclan. I give you the life of mercy, know when to let an opponent accept a graceful defeat." Darkpool growled.

The pain from this life was different from the pain of the last life, instead of feeling like she had been struck by lightning Rosethorn felt the claws of enemies plunging into her fur. Darkpool then retreated away, only to be replaced by the third life.

"My name is Owlstar. I give you a life for guidance, never lead your clan astray. Be the leader they deserve. Be the leader Starclan knows you can be." Owlstar mewed. With this life came a burning sensation. The fire crept all over Rosethorns pelt before ravaging her mind with its flaming talons. Then the feeling dispersed and the fourth life was padding forward. Rosethon realized it was just a kit.

"My name is Emberkit." Emberkit squeaked. "I died during leaf bare when there wasn't enough food. I give you a life for providing for your clan mates. Use this life to take care of them." The kit chirped. Rosethorn had to stoop down to touch noses with the kit. When they made contact she felt a claw of hunger stab her belly, she felt herself weaken and whither away. She let out a feeble whimper from the pain before reassuring herself, _only five more lives to go..._

The next cat to give her a life was a tabby she cat, battle scars covered her body from ear to tail tip.

"My name is Brokenwing." The cat rasped. Rosethron gulped, earning a chuckle from the she cat. "I died in my sleep. it was a peaceful death. But I almost didn't make it to Starclan because of what I had done during my life time. Do not seek revenge like me. I give you a life for forgiveness." Brokenwing muttered and touched Rosethorns nose. The pain of this life was indescribable, Rosethorn collapsed onto the ground in agony. Then the pain ebbed away and Rosethorn hauled herself to her paws once again.

"I am Riverstar, the first leader of Riverclan." A gentle tom announced. "I give you a life for endurance. Never falter in you ability to provide for your clan." Riverstar ordered. The next cat to appear came quickly and left just as quickly all they said was, "my name is Brightsong. I give you a life for patience."

Then the cat had vanished. Only two more lives to go...

"I am Quailspot of Thunderclan. I give you a life for intelligence. Use your wits to guide your clan to the best of your abilities." Quailspot cooed, the pain brought by this life wasn't pain at all. It was like a vast expanse of nothing and everything. The feeling was strange but not bad.

Then came forth the last life. Rosethorn squinted before running forward to meet the Starclan cat.

"Silverfeather!" She cried and drank in the she cats scent. "mom." Rosethorn murmured again. Silverfeather stared at her daughter with fondness in her eyes. No words needed to be uttered between them, only the life had to be given.

"I give you your ninth life, a life for remembrance. Don't forget those who helped you along the way. With these lives you will lead your clan to greatness." Silverfeather sighed and they touched noses. The Silverfeather was gone and the warriors of Starclan were chanting Rosethorns new name.

"Rosestar! Rosestar! Rosestar!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Send me back." Ashfur growled at the circle of senior Starclan warriors.

"No, we already made the mistake of sending Cinderpelt back. Cinderheart was unhappy in the living world for a long time, we won't make the same mistake with you." Bluestar replied hotly. He tail flicked from side to side with impatience. Ashfur bristled at her sharp tone.

"You _have _to send me back. I deserve a second chance to right my wrongs." he pleaded.

"Don't we all wish for a second chance? You are a fool if you think you deserve another chance." Yellowfang called out from the back of the circle. Her amber eyes were blazing, she had made more mistakes in her lifetime than one could count. She knew that the past was in the past however, and she didn't try to change it. Ashfur on the other hand refused to accept that his life had been what it had been.

"I am begging you, send me back. And if things are completely messed up by the time I am a warrior, you can call me back." Ashfur bargained, his eyes were wide with desperation.

"Send him back." A voice from the back of the crowd of cats ordered. All eyes moved to the shadow of the ancient cat.

"Rock." Bluestar dipped her head respectfully to the cat.

"Reincarnate Ashfur, he will see for himself how things will not go according to plan." Rock mewed. Yellowfang bit her tongue, wanting to interject with a sharp retort to Rocks words. But even she knew her place against the ancient cat who saw all but could not see.

Bluestar simply nodded and faced Ashfur.

"Now is the only time we will be able to return you to the world of the living. Are you sure you wish to do this?" she demanded. Ashfur nodded.

"There will be no turning back from this point." Firestar warned, stepping forth from the circle.

"Do it! Do it now!" Ashfur shouted. All of the Starclan warriors closed their eyes, and a blinding light seeped through out Starclans star filled territory.

* * *

><p>Squirrelflight lay panting in the nursery with her mother, Bramblestar, and Leafpool all sitting beside her. Leafpool massaged her belly while Jayfeather came bustling into the nursery with a mouth full of herbs. Squirrleflight licked them up without being told too and let out a sigh of relief as the pain ebbed.<p>

"Push." Leafpool directed and Squirrwlflight gave out a grunt of effort. Suddenly a slick bundle of fur came sliding out, Jayfeather nipped its birth sack open and moved the kit close to Squirrelflights belly where it began to suckle. Squirrelflight stared at the gray speckled kit with wonder.

"I'm a mother." she cooed softly. Jayfeather huffed.

"What am I, fresh kill?" he snorted. Squirrleflight nuzzled her adopted son affectionately.

"You will always be my kit too." she laughed. Leafpool looked away uncomfortably.

"What should we name him?" Bramblestar asked excitedly. Squirrelflight studied her kit carefully.

"He reminds me of someone..." she trailed off. "His name should be Ashkit."

Bramblestar nodded in agreement, it was decided. The kit was further more known as Ashkit.

* * *

><p>Ashpaw dragged his lame foreleg around camp, sometimes he would stumble over his own paw and trip. He glared at his lame leg before closing his eyes and sighing.<p>

"I'll never be a warrior." he growled to himself.

"Stop saying that." A voice from behind him murmured. Ashpaw spun around and spotted Cinderheart watching him with unsympathetic eyes.

"You'll be a warrior in your turn. Believe me I know what you're going through." she chuckled to herself.

"How would _you_ know what I am going through." Ashpaw sniffed and scowled at the older warrior. Cinderheart leaned in close.

"We are more alike than you would think. Ashfur." Cinderheart mewed with a hint of meaning behind her words.

"Why did you just call me Ashfur? My name is Ashpaw!" Ashpaw asked warily.

"Because Ashfur used to be your name. Like my name used to be Cinderpelt." Cinderheart explained vaguely before turning and padding away. Ashpaw watched her go with a sense of foreboding.

However, after his encounter with Cinderheart, Ashpaw through himself into his training with a vigor. He worked around his lame paw and managed to become an excellent fighter although his hunting skills were still mediocre at best. But he always practiced and soon became accustomed to life with one less mobile leg.

Soon it grew time for his warrior ceremony.

* * *

><p>"Do we take him back now?" Leaopardstar muttered, watching from the sky as Ashpaws ceremony began taking place.<p>

"No." Yellowfang sighed. "He may have had a rough beginning but he found his place. Thanks to Cinderheart. My Cinderpelt always was clever, whether she believed she was or not. But still...how did she figure it out?"

"Who knows, maybe she could feel that Ashfur was a reincarnation just like her." Firestar murmured, recalling life in the forest a long time ago when Cinderpaw had been his apprentice before her accident.

"What is Ashpaws name going to be?" Bluestar wondered aloud, watching the young toms ceremony along with everyone else. There was a brief moment of silence before Bramblestar announced his sons warrior name. Little did any living cat know, but all of Starclan was watching Ashpaw in that moment.

"From this moment and on," Bramblestar said loudly with obvious pride in his voice. "You shall be know as Ashfire."

The cats of Thunderclan called out Ashfires knew name, and Starclan cheered for him as well. He had righted his wrongs, and he had gotten his second chance.


End file.
